Strained Relationship
by Randomcatinurbushes
Summary: Their relationship was never a fairytail. I mean, come on, a cliche story between a Mafia Queen and prince? There was always something holding their strained relationship back, but this time it just got way worse. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, what you're reading right now is true. A collab story by MourningBlack and octicy! This was written by yours truly MournB and chappie 2 will be written by octicy! **

**Yes, we're aware that it's Blood Dupre and Alice Liddell but this plot has been begging my mind for a LONG time, and decided to make this a collab story because of my armful of fics that need to be updated.**

**And also, fret not, I need permission to delete this~ :)  
Full Summary: **Their relationship was never a fairytail. I mean, come on, a cliche story between a Mafia Queen and prince? There was always something holding their strained relationship back, but this time it just got way worse. I mean, Mad Hatter Alice Dupre and Princely foreigner Blood Liddell?

_

* * *

What can life offer you when you walk down a path that seems right to you, but doesn't to anybody else?_

_I've always wanted to shine, but she was always brighter. Everything I did was supposed to be to mark me as me in this world, but it didn't matter anymore, everything she did always snuffed out my achievements that easily. Now, I can't help but wonder whether or not fate is supposed to play out like this. Were the rules of the game supposed to be stated like this?_

_Maybe I should have just let the game go on like the usual way... but I couldn't... how could I? He was the special one, he was the loved one, he was the one everyone wanted. What was I then? I can't answer that question, it's as though some shield stops me. Every little detail I do wrong is done right by him. Now, even after we have them; faces' he has the better role. I've always wanted to be a princess, maybe even a queen, but he's up there as the Red King now._

"God help us all"

"Did you say something Alice?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing, just this pesky migraine"

_Have you ever felt jealousy flood into your veins? The feel of fire so hot and bright it incinerated and blinded you? Jealousy to a point where the love and happiness inside you is drilled out by anger, regret and ill needs? I... did. I was a faceless you would find but wouldn't approach. Unlike my sister - who is approached by many - I am nothing. Worthless and small, like a bird drowning in water, I can't **ever **swim._

_The faceless I loved with all my heart fell for her and became her king as a Roleholder. Everything I felt for her, pride, joy, praise and unmistakable loyalty were traded for power and strength. And why do you ask I can't move on like all the others? It's because I spent sixteen years wasting away like wood._

"Alice Dupre!" Gowland irritably shouted. Violin transformed into his rifle.

Various amusement park workers were behind him, guns loaded and aimed all at her; famous Mafia Queen Alice Dupre.

"Don't you think this is a little too much _Mary?_" she purred, tilting her black top hat slightly to the side, the view of the newest foreigner reflected in the corner of her eyes.

"Damn you Dupre! It's all your fault everyone knows!" shouting loudly, Alice and the rest could swear steam was blowing out his ears. Wagging her finger, Alice shrugged the statement off by transforming her top hat into the machine gun she prized most.

_My sister finally had a face... before me like always. Lorina was always the first, what did I expect? A role on a silver platter? I'm such a pathetic person was what I would have chanted myself to sleep with. But after that simple day turned extraordinary, I felt it. The feeling of betrayal, sadness, grief and hatred all rolled into one._

_More of the faceless' knew now. Evryone loved her like a Goddess while I was left with nothing and no-one now._

_Then... I snapped. Like an insignificant twig stepped on, I finally had the chance to make the game more fun. But at what price? I never imagined it to be so... painful and full of hurt. I actually just wanted to live my life as an insignificant being, but I guess that could never happen._

_Tell me, what does it feel like to see your belief shape into something entirely different? Memories snatched and replaced with knowledge you didn't and never wanted to know? The feel of your humanity being smashed by a rock over and over again? The Roleholder saying was true after all;_

_Eyes in exchange for your memories,_

Gun's blazed with bullets as both mafia and amusement park residents engaged in combat.

Narrowing her blue eyes, Alice pinpointed a lagging worker like prey. Cocking the bullet she fired. Scarlet painted the body as he slumped down to the floor, dead and unmoving. Grinning slightly, the feeling of guilt swept through her stomach to a point where her lunch was threatening to come out.

"Alice, I think it's time to retreat!" Elliot called from inside a circle of faceless butlers and maid shrouding him like a veil.

_Knowledge for your belief_,

Grimacing slightly, Alice leapt into the circle. Panting slightly and the feel of vomit on her tongue was disgusting.

"Where are the twins?" she huffed.

"Here Big Sis!" the tweedle twins were back to back behind the circle, bringing up the rear end. A flicker of a documentary about herds and their protection cocoon tactic flashed through her mind for some unknown reason.

_and a life for a life.

* * *

_

_I'm not sure what went wrong with me. Was I a freak accident? Something like an abomination? I'm not really sure about myself anymore, it's like my brother took everything and everyone to love him._

_It's like everything I feel is jealousy, no emotion but that. It's scary really. But now, I'm not sure anymore, I mean, Wonderland seems as a place where... extraordinary things happen, and I don't mean that in a good way either. Yes, Wonderland and all it's inhabitants exist, yes you're thinking that I'm probably nuts, but hey! If me asked me when I was still **up there** I would've phoned the cops 'cause some psychopath was screaming intangible thoughts and words in a pace too fast to be normal._

_But really? Normal meant weird and weird meant normal here so there isn't really much to wonder about._

"How are you Blood?" Julia asked absentmindedly.

Sluggishly mixing the creme and sugar into the cup of coffee. "I wouldn't say good, and I'd be lying if I said I felt horrible. I think I'll go with this; Alice raided the Amusement Park again...," zoning out at yesterdays memory, the foreigner was unaware of the hot liquid sodding his trousers.

"Damn!" swearing under his breath, he hopped back slightly.

"Hnn?"

"Oh nothing Julia, just go back fixing the clock's," smiling softly at the clock fixer, he walked out carefully to the door.

Eyebrow still arched, the blond clock fixer waited for the new "outsider's" footsteps to dissipate before turning back to work on the slightly bloodied clock. "Was that the new foreigner, Blood Liddell?" armed with his sword and mask, Ace entered the room, goofy smile falling slightly at the mentioning of the new outsider.

"Why do you wonder," she asked. Not really paying any attention to the knight.

"Alice has developed an interest in him I think."

_Now I'm really confused. The rabbit I saw was wearing a waist coat mumbling a few stuff. No really, I was seriously freaked out to a point where the rabbit - get this - transformed to a man pointing his gun at me. Then this chick wearing an overly decorated top hat actually managed to calm him down, by calming I mean shooting with her hat turned machine gun at him. And you know what the rabbit man did after that? He **hugged **her. Now I'm seriously doubting my sanity._

_But now this actually reminds me of Leonardo my elder brother. Looking back on that, I was always wondering why he needed pets, I mean, we had a goldfish and he ended up starving Mr. Gold to death. Really? Such a wonderful brother he is. Sense my sarcasm._

"What are you doing here?" the Tweedle twins simultaneously said. Eyes narrowed and double bladed axe's pointing at his chest.

Swearing frivolously, Blood chose his words carefully, "I'm here to visit Alice and borrow a book or two. Believe it or not, they're eyes seemed to get more snake like - AKA more dangerous and full of screams in them, more importantly, the screams sounded like _**mine** - _and the tense air seemed to get more chilly.

Now I'm really wondering whether or not coming here was dangerous or just pl- "Big sis isn't here." Dee deadpanned. His twin nodded vigorously.

"Where is she?"

No reply, they seemed to be either lying or just plain telling the truth.

"Why should we tell you where Big sis is foreigner? So that you can make her love you as well?"

_Envy, a close second to jealousy. I wasn't really sure now. _

_But now, I'm sure bro would be the one envying me. I mean, here in Wonderland, I'm a foreigner. And yes, I was kind of insulted when they said that, but as a foreigner, everyone falls for me! Though, I have to say, Alice is really popular here. The knight whatshisname and the Tweedle twosome as well as rabbitman all love her, not to mention annoyingrabbithumanchagetoman person. Though, I'm starting to think that the King as well loves her, they meet up in the secret pond InsaneMadHatterAlice says to not go to but I went there anywhere._

_The main question is, why do I feel so angry at the many men that fall for her? Shouldn't I be disgusted at how much of a slut she is?_

"Might as well go to the Amusement Park again" sighing tiredly, the thoughts of the world above seemed like a distant memory.

Truging tiredly through the forest, Blood sighed heavily when a bramble got entangled whit his coat-tail. Grumbling slightly, he walked there and slowly untied it.

The sudden sound gun-shots filled the air. Everything inside the forest went silent. Voices and foot-steps drifted into his ear. Straining to hear, he slowly untied the bramble bush - emphasis on slowly.

"This place really is beautiful Alice!" that sounded like the Kings voice. But why was Alice there? The feel of something tugging in his heart annoyed and angered him at the same time. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he braved to peek over the bush.

There they were, black tuxedo with a decorated top-hat. Brilliant blue eyes shining dully yet happily at her partner the King of Hearts. Blond hair and green eyes, why wouldn't she fall for him?

Eyes narrowing unknowingly, he gripped the bramble bush until the thorns pierced his skin. Swearing lightly under his breath at the blood soaking his white cuffs, he crept back slowly and reluctantly.

_Since I came here to Wonderland, I've been feeling so alive. Even if most of the time everything I feel is jealousy whenever a simple comment about Alcie and her many admirers come up, I've been pretty calm..._

_Then why do I feel so lonely?

* * *

_

**That's right people, this is a COLLAB fic. The next chappie will be written by the ever amazing octicy~! :)  
Also, our pen-name seems a little of a mouthful but I found it pretty random - in a good way~! Not MY (MournB's) best work, but I'm proud of it nonetheless~ :")**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Don't kill MourningBlack because it's my entire fault that the chapter came late! The time escaped me DX Sorry if the chapter sucks but continue to read MourningBlack's chapters.**

I left the mansion in a rather foul mood for some reason. As I passed the gates I made sure to avoid the Tweedle twosome so I didn't get "accidentally" killed. _'Well,' _I thought. _'I guess I'll go to the amusement park and visit-' _but my train of thought was cut off when tackled in a hug.

"Blood~! Save me from the kowai neko* Chu~!" Priscilla coward behind me with her brown mouse ears flat against her red/orange hair and forming tears in her eyes. "Let go of him you baka mausu *!" yelled Bisca with a knife and fork in her hands and her cat ears pulled back as she hissed.

"N-no! Because I love him too Chu~!" Priscilla said with a little bit of confidence in her speech. "You can't love if you're _**dead**_ baka mausu." Bisca said with a snarl as the pink-haired teen switched her fork and knife with her gun. "Get away from me~!" Priscilla cried as she was chased away by the cat.

"Ugh, never mind, I'll go back to the clock tower instead." I decide since Bisca and Priscilla were playing another cat-and-mouse game. As I walked back to the tower my mind was filled with thoughts of Alice. Every time I mention the queen of hearts, Lorina, her eyes are filled with betrayal and pain. The twins rush up to Alice and hug her while Elliot suggests that I leave. I wonder what the reason is though.

"Blood! Gray's trying to make me take my medicine again! Stop him!" whined Nightlarine as she ran to me and hid behind me. "Nightlarine, please just take the medicine." Gray _almost _begged her. "Nightlarine," I started to say trying to help Gray."If you take the medicine and get better we can do more fun things together." I then finished with a smile. "Okay! For Blood!" she shouted following Gray out with her mid-back silver length hair swishing in her steps.

"Is something the matter oh _**mighty **_foreigner…ha ha!" said a mocking tone that belonged to the knight. I turned around and made a face of disgust. "How can you wear _that_?" I asked pointing to the bloody cloak that surrounded him. "Ha! It's my job so I don't mind wearing this forever!" he said with a smile. "Ace, leave him alone." Julia said, still concentrating on the task in front of her. "But he's really fun tease." Ace said in a dark tone. "Oh Blood, what's on your mind? You seem dazed a lot right now." Julia said while turning around to face me. "I've been thinking about…Alice." I said without realizing it.

Ace's smile seemed to get an eerie feeling. "What about Alice?" he said. "How come every time I mention the queen of heart she seems hurt?" This puzzle was really starting to bug me. "Oh? You don't know? Alice and Lorina are sisters and Alice has always been jealous of Lorina." Ace said with a thoughtful look. His smile lost a bit of the eerie feeling behind it a little bit which relieved me since Ace was a complete _psychopath idiot_. There's no telling what he'll do to me since he probably doesn't like me at all.

* * *

What separates humanity from that of a Wonderlander?

Twirling the rose expertly between her fingers, Alice pondered on the thoughts of separation. The thin line between good and bad, life and death, love and hate. What was it that made him so special?

Crushing the rose - yet aware of the thorns - her hand bled slightly. Blood. Scarlet divinity and beautiful. What were the difference between the color red and Blood Liddell? Heck, they even shared the same name!

"Big Sis are you alright?" the twins question, they're eyes filled with worry.

They weren't innocent as the foreigner thought, these were monsters she hid behind, monsters she could relate to, monsters that were powerful enough to kill. "I'm fine Dee, Dum," she coughed.

The black tuxedo stained red, top hat laid on the floor forgotten. Why wouldn't she look like a wreck?

"Alice, what do you think about the new foreigner?"

Alice turned her head to face Elliot and gave a small smile. "All I know is that I _do _have feelings for him. Whether they are positive or negative, though, I cannot say just yet."

As soon as Alice finished her sentence, she let the remaining rose petals flow away in the wind, dyed with her blood. _'Tell me foreigner, what do I think of you.'_ Alice thought to herself as she watched the petals dance away.

"But we won't lose Big Sis to the foreigner right?" asked Dee. Dum started paling at the thought and gave Alice a tight hug. "We won't let him!" Dum said confidently. Alice merely chuckled at this sight.

"Don't worry, my heart cannot be stolen that easy. Especially after that..." Alice trailed off, body shut down from humanity once again. Dee and Dum hugged her while Elliot put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Alice, it won't happen again." Elliot whispered into her ear as an act of trying to comfort her.

* * *

"Peter, what are you doing?" asked a feminine voice. Peter turned from his spot on the windowsill to glare at the speaker. "Just counting the minutes until I see my Alice,_ Lorina_," he spat at the queen with venom dripping off of his voice.

Lorina flinched a little before regaining her composure. "Very well then Peter," she said before walking off. It wasn't her fault _that_ happened. But when Lorina went to her throne and sat down next to the king of hearts she thought,

Or was it her fault that Alice is broken?

**If MourningBlack didn't help with this chapter it would have never been posted XD (shot) These are the words they used in Japanese:**

kowai neko= scary cat

baka mausu= idiot mouse

**I really hope you liked this chapter, next one will be written by MourningBlack so be on the look out for it~ **


End file.
